Three Perfect Additions
by mutents
Summary: There was Theresa, and Eva, and Harvey... Their three perfect additions. (Book 9 of The Sousa's Story)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.**

Title from Ella Wheeler Wilcox's poem, "The Little White Hearse."

WARNING: This chapter deals directly with stillbirth. The following chapters will also touch on the subject, but it is the focus of the end of this chapter.

* * *

Upon learning of her first pregnancy, Peggy's chief emotion was joy. The second was terror.

Peggy knew nothing of children. Hell, she hadn't registered her younger sisters existence until Claire was five and Peggy eight.

But, there Peggy was, sitting in a small doctors office, being informed that the nausea that she'd been experiencing was so much more than that.

If she hadn't been sitting, she probably would have collapsed on the ground when she fainted.

* * *

Peggy and Daniel had a routine to their evenings. They would make dinner together every evening, eat dinner together, move into the living room where they would either work on a case or just lounge in each other's company. After several hours of that, they would retire to bed together. While Daniel sat at the vanity stool and removed his prosthetic, Peggy would change into her nightgown, brush her teeth, and remove her makeup. While Daniel changed into his sleepwear and brushed his teeth, Peggy would brush her hair at the vanity. Daniel would move to stand behind his wife, and press his lips to the base of his neck. After that, Peggy would lead her husband to their bed.

But that evening - that evening Peggy broke the pattern.

While Daniel sat at the vanity stool, Peggy worked on gaining the confidence to say the words. He was about to begin when Peggy blurted out the announcement.

"I'm with child," Peggy exclaimed.

Daniel's fingers completely missed the first strap. His eyes shot to hers.

"What?"

"We're... expecting," Peggy said, this time slowly as the words finally truly sank in for her.

She watched as Daniel pushed himself up from the stool, leaving his crutch behind as he stumbled towards her. Peggy met him in the middle, wrapping her arms around him as he did the same.

* * *

"I hate desk duty," Peggy muttered as her husband stepped into her office, holding several files in his free hand.

"Keep telling yourself that," Daniel murmured, moving to the couch in the office. "Don't forget, it was you who decided that's all you should be doing."

"I'm not sure I was in my right mind," Peggy replied, her fingers dancing over the barely there bump.

Daniel paused in his movements, glancing up at his wife through his eyelashes. "It's quaint how you think you've got me convinced that you're annoyed. I know how much you've been worrying about the baby, Peg."

"You know me too well..." Peggy murmured, returning her focus to the mission report she had been reading.

* * *

Daniel listened to the rhythmic tapping of his wife's foot as he himself paged through the waiting rooms month old newspaper. Tossing the pages aside, Daniel squeezed his eyes shut and let out a nervous sigh. Feeling Peggy's warm hand on his snapped Daniel's attention to his wife.

"Relax, Daniel! God's sake, you're making me worry..." Peggy murmured, giving her husband's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Sorry, Peg..."

Peggy let out a sigh of her own. "Don't be. I admit, I'm terrified. I suppose it's just easier to place those emotions on your actions instead of on my own thoughts."

Daniel nodded, preparing to reply. Before he had a chance, though, the doctor stepped into the waiting room. "Mrs. Sousa?"

"That would be me," Peggy stated, taking slightly longer to stand than she had before.

"Come on back, Mrs. Sousa," the doctor continued, giving what was supposed to be a comforting smile.

"What about my husband?" Peggy asked, a slight edge of what Daniel thought was hysteria entering her usually level voice.

The doctor paused, his false smile falling from his face for a moment. "Husband's aren't usually allowed back with the women folk..."

Daniel flinched. People referring to Peggy, or other women in front of her, as 'women folk' had lead to punches prior to Peggy being with child. Since then, Peggy's emotions and reactions had become even more erratic.

The slightest sniffle was the only warning sign given.

"But, we can of course make an exception," the doctor quickly added, having noted Peggy's quivering lower lip.

* * *

"Peg! What on earth are you doing!" Daniel exclaimed, quickly limping to where his wife was standing, on tip toes, reaching into the cupboard.

"Getting the kettle so I can have a cuppa!"

"Didn't you listen to the doctor? He said not to reach above your head..."

"Because it could wrap the umbilical cord around the baby's neck... I know, I know. But come now, Daniel! That's a ridiculous notion!"

"I know, Peg, and I agree; but I also think we should listen to the doctor - he does this for a living. We shoot at people."

"Fine..." Peggy muttered, crossing her arms on top of her growing stomach.

"Thank you," Daniel whispered, reaching for the pot his wife had been reaching for. Placing the metal kettle in Peggy's hands, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Peggy quickly set the kettle on the countertops, turning her focus back to her husband's affections.

"I thought you wanted tea," Daniel chuckled as Peggy began tugging on his tie.

"There are... other things on my mind now..."

* * *

"A little to the right..." Peggy murmured, flapping her hand in the same direction. Daniel took a stutter step in the indicated direction, holding the picture of Lisbon steady. "Perfect!" Peggy exclaimed, clapping her hands together from where she sat in the nursery chair.

Daniel let the picture gently hit the floor before grabbing the hammer from his work belt and a nail from his pocket.

Peggy smiled contentedly, letting her hands settle on her now extremely noticeable stomach. She let her eyes take in the room; she, Angie, and Anna had painted the walls a light yellow a month earlier, while Daniel and Edwin, and for a short bit Howard and Jack, worked on putting the crib together and bringing the furniture up the stairs. Admittedly, Daniel had spent most of the time hovering over his expecting wife.

Peggy stood, pushing herself out of the chair. She slowly waddled over to her husband, placing her lips on the back of Daniel's neck.

"This room is incredible, Daniel. I can't wait to sit with our daughter or son in that chair, to tuck them into the crib, to share stories of our times in those cities..."

"Certainly not all of our time, right?"

Peggy giggled, thinking back to the evenings they had spent in London, Paris, and Lisbon. "No, not all of it."

* * *

"Daniel?" Peggy whispered, her voice oddly sharp for the early, early hour.

"Everything alright, Peg?" Daniel asked, instantly awake - not all of his war-time habits had died with the battles.

"I think something's wrong..."

"What do you mean?"

"The baby... The baby hasn't moved in a while..." Peggy whispered, her voice frightened as her fingers danced across her swollen abdomen.

Daniel's hand went straight to the bump, placing it between his wife's two. He let it rest there for a minute, his own stomach twisting with fear. After a bit had passed - too long, in Daniel's opinion - he felt a weak kick against his hand.

"Don't worry, amada... Obviously just a little tired..." Daniel murmured, taking one of his wife's hand in his and giving it a squeeze.

Peggy paused, her eyes bright with unshed tears. After a few moments, she gave a sharp nod. "Right. Tired. I must be just getting extra nervous, since it's supposed to happen any day now. Obviously I'm just getting tired of carrying the extra weight..."

"What extra weight?" Daniel asked, giving her a small smile and pulling her hand to his lips.

"Smart arse," Peggy chuckled, pushing lightly n Daniel's shoulder.

* * *

Daniel had been waiting - pacing - outside the delivery room for hours.

He'd just been about to leave his office for the evening when he'd gotten a call from Anna Jarvis. Anna and Edwin had stopped in on Peggy that afternoon, hoping to keep the heavily pregnant woman company. Anna had calmly explained that Edwin was taking her to the hospital, and that she had been tasked with calling Daniel.

Daniel's reaction had been far from as calm. Thankfully Thompson had still been there, and he'd been able to take Daniel to the hospital.

Now it was just Daniel and Jarvis waiting outside the delivery room. Daniel flinched every time he heard Peggy scream, and Jarvis just sat in stony silence.

"God, I hate this," Daniel muttered, finally sitting back down in the chair next to Edwin.

"Agent Sousa..."

"I mean, God, she sounds like she's in so much pain..."

"Agent..."

"I did this to her! God, we'll never have another child. Not if this is what Peggy has to go through!"

"Daniel!"

Daniel's eyes snapped to the butler's. In the years the two men had known each other, the British man had never called Sousa by his first name.

"Peggy... She hadn't felt the baby kick today."

As Edwin murmured those words, a heartbroken sob came from the delivery room.

Daniel hadn't moved that quickly when both his legs worked.

* * *

It was a month before Peggy returned to their bed.

For a month she slept in the armchair they had put in Theresa's room. Every evening they would eat dinner together in silence, work on their paperwork in silence, and then retire to different rooms. Daniel would stand in the doorway, watching as Peggy wrapped her arms tightly around the bear Angie had given them and stare at the crib.

It was after a month that Daniel finally said something.

He slowly moved into the nursery, standing in front of his wife.

"Peggy.. Peg... you can't keep doing this," Daniel murmured, placing his hands on one of the arms of the chair.

"Why not?"

"Because you're killing yourself! Don't you realize that? Sure, you go to work, and eat dinner, and sleep. But, Peg, you're a shell of who you once were... You're a shell of the woman I love; of the woman I need! We both lost a child, Peggy, a daughter - our daughter."

"You don't even know, Daniel," Peggy hissed, showing the first emotion since the doctor had shared the awful news. "You don't know... You don't understand!"

"Don't I? Wasn't I with you every step of the way? Wasn't I just as devastated when the doctor told us? Don't I understand?"

"You don't understand!" Peggy screeched, standing to meet Daniel face-to-face. "You didn't carry her for nine months only to give birth to a corpse! You weren't told that, "there's nothing you could have done," when the one thing you should have done - protect her - you failed at! You didn't fail at being a mother before you could even hold your child! You don't understand at all!" With every word of her final sentence, she slammed her hand into her husband's chest. "No one understands..." she sobbed, hiding her face in his chest.

"Peggy... Amada…" Daniel murmured,wrapping his arms around his wife and pressing his lips to her curls. "You never needed to grieve alone..."

The two stood like that for several minutes, taking silent strength from the other. After the minutes had passed, Peggy pulled back, wiping away her tears, and led her husband back to their room.

* * *

 **A.N.**

So, the next chapters shouldn't be so angsty. It obviously won't be straight up fluff - losing a child is never easy, and it causes irreversible damage.

I don't have hard text down yet, but I have ideas! It hopefully won't be longer than a week! Keep an eye out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Rock Me to Sleep, Mother, – Rock Me to Sleep!**

* * *

 **A.N.**

Chapter title from Elizabeth Akers' poem, "Rock Me to Sleep."

While stillbirth is not the subject of this chapter, it does feature heavily towards the beginning. It gets lighter towards the end, though; I promise

Also, you probably noticed that I changed their sons name. I think Harvey is a much better name, and I've never been quite fond of Glenn Rogers Sousa. I think Harvey Rogers Sousa has a much nicer ring to it.

* * *

After learning of her second pregnancy, Peggy was filled with absolute terror.

She had already failed one child. She couldn't be trusted with another fragile young one.

She sat in silence on the hospital bed, while the doctor gave her a sympathetic look. She had been going to old Dr. Paulson for as long as she'd been in New York. He knew what had happened to the perfect little Theresa. He knew that Peggy and Daniel's beautiful angel had been ripped away before she even had a chance.

"This will go better, Mrs. Sousa. I promise you that," Dr. Paulson said, laying a comforting hand on her knee. Peggy simply shook her head. As Dr. Paulson left the room, she wept.

* * *

When Daniel got home from work that evening, he found Peggy in the nursery, sitting in the chair and clutching Theresa's bear with a white knuckled grip.

Neither of them spent very much time in the room that was meant to be the bedroom for their children - they both had found it to be an oppressive place. They had both grieved for their daughter, had both cried so many tears for the little one, and had both come to terms with the loss. It still hurt. It would always hurt. They knew that. Perhaps they hadn't accepted it, but they both knew that there would be no accepting of a loss such as that.

Still, both he and his wife tended to give a wide-berth to the uninhabited room.

That was why the nursery was the last room Daniel checked.

"Peggy..." Daniel murmured, moving into the bedroom slowly. "Is everything all right, amada?"

"I don't know, Daniel," Peggy whispered, her voice cracking with emotion. "I just don't know..."

Daniel walked over to his wife, slowly kneeling in front of her. "What's wrong?"

After a few moments, Peggy looked up at her husband, swiping away her tears. "We're with child, Daniel..."

Daniel felt his heart soar. He reached for Peggy's hand, slowly taking it away from the bear. "Peggy..." Daniel murmured, feeling tears pricking at his eyes.

"I know Daniel. It's terrible... a mistake, an absolute mistake..."

Daniel felt himself flinching away from his wife's words. "What do you mean, a mistake? Aren't you excited, amada?"

"Excited? Excited! Daniel, everything I touch dies. I'm bloody cursed!"

"I haven't died, Peg…"

"And, by God, do I thank the Lord everyday for that fact. If I lost you as well… I don't know what I'd do, Daniel, and I don't want to have to find out."

"You don't need to worry about me. There's only two ways I plan on checking out of here; peacefully in my sleep at 90 years old, or protecting you."

Peggy gave a watery smile. "I can protect myself," she murmured, repeating her often said response to his promises of protection.

"Exactly. So now, let's turn our focus to protecting our baby."

Peggy through her arms around her husband, giving him a tight hug. "I love you. By God, do I love you Daniel."

* * *

Peggy was fast asleep. Her stomach had hardly grown, but Daniel still felt his hand covering the bump every evening as they fell asleep.

He wasn't asleep yet, though. No, he was wide awake, wrapped around his wife as tightly as possible. Maybe if he was close enough he could protect both Peggy and their baby.

Daniel was terrified. He hadn't said a word to Peggy; she was having a hard enough time on her own. He didn't want to add his own fears to hers.

So, instead, Daniel spread his hand across the expanding bump, trying to form an added layer of protection.

He knew it was pointless. Theresa's passing had been unpreventable. It hadn't been caused by some outside force - that was something Daniel could have stopped. No, the death had just been by chance.

It didn't stop Daniel from trying, though. Oh God, did he try.

He just hoped that this time he would succeed.

* * *

"Peggy... this is wonderful news," Edwin murmured, giving her an awkward hug.

Peggy had decided that it was about time to tell their friends - after all, her usual clothing was nearing a stage of being to snug. She was noticeably showing, and the family she had chosen deserved to know.

"Peggy! Daniel! Mazel tov!" Anna exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Angie stood, moving to stand in front of her friend. "Congrats, English," Angie murmured, throwing her arms around Peggy. "This one... This one will be different," she whispered in her friends ear.

"Thank you, Angie," Peggy whispered, giving her friend a squeeze back. "All of you, thank you so very much. Daniel and I have been so nervous about this... I'm so blessed to have support from each of you."

"We both are," Daniel said, moving to stand by his wife.

The five continued to chat for an hour, at which point Angie said she had to leave. "I got a hot date tonight; can't be late!"

That left the two couples.

"Anna, Edwin," Peggy began slowly. "Daniel and I know you are unable to have children. I truly can't believe how unfair that is. I can't imagine two people better suited to being parents. That's why Daniel and I... Well, we were hoping you might be willing to act as our child's godparents."

Anna was the first to react by bursting into tears. Edwin remained his stoic self, but Peggy could see the barest hint of tears beginning to form.

"Yes! God, yes," Anna exclaimed, throwing herself at Peggy.

"I... We are incredibly grateful, Peggy," Edwin murmured.

* * *

"What about... Rebecca if it's a girl and Raymond if it's a boy?" Peggy suggested.

The two were curled up together in their bed, each browsing through a book of baby names.

"Those are possibilities..." Daniel murmured. "Though I'm not sure about Raymond..."

"I'm not sure about Rebecca!" Peggy exclaimed, chuckling.

"Cora and Edward?"

"I knew a Cora... She was absolutely awful - completely stuck up. And there was an Edward in training with Steve - he was a terrible little prick."

"Alright," Daniel chuckled. "That's reason enough for me!"

"I think we should name the baby Harvey, if he's a boy..." Peggy murmured.

Daniel's eyes snapped from the page he was reading to his wife. "Peg..."

"He was your best friend, Daniel... I imagine he would appreciate you naming your son after him."

"Alright, but only if his middle name is Rogers."

It was Peggy's turn to look away from her book, her hand fluttering to her lips. "Daniel..."

"He was extremely important to both of us. Saved my life, and loved yours."

"Alright. But remember, it's you I love now, Daniel. I love you so very much."

"I know. And maybe... Eva?" Daniel suggested, liking how the name rolled off his tongue.

"My lord... They're perfect! Eva Grace or Harvey Rogers... How do those sound, Daniel?"

"Perfect... Absolutely perfect," Daniel whispered, pressing a kiss to his wife's crown or curls.

* * *

Daniel was once again in the waiting room of the hospitals maternity wing.

Peggy had gone into labor around two a.m.. Daniel had been surprisingly calm - God only knows how. He had calmly brought Peggy to the hospital, had signed all the necessary papers for admission, and watched as his wife was wheeled away from him.

It was when the door closes behind her that Daniel fell apart.

It's too soon... It's not been nine months. There's still a week... Something is going to go wrong!

The awful thoughts seemed to run through his mind on a loop; as soon as it would finish it would jump back to the first subject and start all over again.

So, he sat in the chair, his head in his hands, and tried to listen for the screams he had heard the last time he was there.

He didn't hear them. He didn't hear any screams.

He felt his heart break.

* * *

Daniel sat next to the bed that Peggy was in. She was still under the effects of the anaesthetics the nurses had given her.

Daniel was a father. The nurses had let him see their daughter for a few moments before taking her to the nursery, explaining that she needed to be kept in a clean environment to prevent infections. Daniel couldn't help the prickle of fear he felt - if the room wasn't clean, why was Peggy still there?

For now, though, he focussed on his wife. It had been three hours since Daniel had been allowed into his wife's hospital room, and yet she was still under. He found himself growing more and more agitated as each second passed. But still, he sat - clutching Peggy's hand like the lifeline it was.

"Daniel...?" A weak voice murmured, pulling Daniel back to the hospital room.

"I'm right here, Peg..." Daniel said, squeezing her hand and reaching with his free hand to caress her face.

"What happened?" Peggy said, her voice holding a tone of confusion.

"You brought a baby - our daughter - into the world."

"I don't remember... any of it. It's all a blank."

"Trust me, you were wonderful. You're always wonderful."

"Eva... Where is she? I want to see her!"

"Calm down, amada. She's in the nursery. I saw her; she was perfect, Peg, positively perfect."

"I need to see her," Peggy muttered, pushing herself into a sitting position. "Get me a wheelchair, Daniel; I have to see her."

"Peggy," Daniel said, pressing her back down onto the bed. "You need to relax, recover your strength. I'll find a nurse; I'm sure they'll bring her to you, Peg."

* * *

They're home; the three of them are finally home.

Peggy had been recovering in the hospital for a week, only allowed to see Eva at feeding times; even then a nurse was in the room, making sure Peggy stuck to the bottle feeding that they claimed was better for the baby.

Daniel hadn't been so lucky - he'd only been allowed to see Eva through the nursery window. He was pushed out of the room when Peggy was allowed time with their baby. The nurses gave two reasons; feeding was strictly for mother and child only, and that he might cause the baby to grow ill.

Now, though, it was over. They were together, watching little Eva where she lay, sleeping in her crib.

"She's perfect..." Daniel murmured, lightly trailing his finger over Eva's tiny fist.

"Obviously take after her mother," Peggy whispered, moving her fingers through their daughters thin brown curls.

"You're not wrong..."

"I don't know... She has your eyes. And chin."

"Luckily she got your nose and lips."

"She truly is perfect, Daniel..."

As the two stood by the crib, watching their newborn daughter, they both felt a bubble of hope swell in their chests.

* * *

 **A.N.**

Here we are! Chapter two! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, also. I have no idea when chapter three will be up... Ideally it will be less than a week. Unfortunately, I'm not sure what angle I want to take with Harvey's story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Only a Dad, But the Best of Men**

* * *

 **A.N.**

Chapter title from Edgar Guest's poem, "Only a Dad."

WARNING: This chapter also deals with stillbirth.

You know how I promised some more fluff? Yeah, I lied.

It's also worth noting that I don't have the faintest clue when it comes to child development. I'm not really a kid person.

* * *

When she was told of her third pregnancy, she felt her stomach drop.

Eva was a little over a year old now, and healthy. Peggy thanked God for that fact every evening.

At the same time, Peggy had managed to convince herself that along with being her second chance, Eva would be the only chance offered.

Yet, Dr. Paulson was standing in front of Peggy saying congratulations. Peggy gave the old doctor her thanks, and a smile that wasn't nearly as strong as she was hoping it would be.

* * *

Peggy lightly closed the door to Eva's room behind her. It was nearly two in the morning, but for some reason sleep was evading the mother.

Turning to tiptoe to the bedroom she shared with Daniel, Peggy couldn't help but let out a quiet gasp. Her husband was leaning against the door frame of their room, his eyes far more awake than Peggy was expecting.

"What's wrong, Peg?" Daniel murmured, not moving from where he was holding himself against the door.

"Nothing's wrong, Daniel," Peggy quietly chuckled, stepping towards her husband. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since you left," Daniel replied dismissively. "You know," he quickly continued, "sometimes I wonder how you ever managed to fool me during the Stark situation; I can read you like a book."

Peggy paused, before taking the final step towards her husband. "Lets go to bed, Daniel - I'll tell you in the morning." She reached for her husband's hand, lightly leading him to their bed.

"Please, Peg... Tell me what's wrong," Daniel whispered as Peggy reached his side of the bed.

Peggy replied without looking backwards. "At least lay back down in bed, Daniel."

Climbing in from her husband's side, Peggy quickly moved to the center of the bed, turning onto her other side once she reached her destination. She watched in silence as Daniel got back into their bed and moved to meet her in the middle.

Neither said anything for several minutes. Instead, they looked into each other's eyes, trying to suss out what the other was thinking.

Daniel's hand unconsciously moved into his wife's curls, gently pulling her head against his shoulder. Peggy was surprised to feel the shoulder of his nightshirt dampen.

"What's wrong, Peggy... What's got you so worked up?" Daniel murmured into her curls.

"We're... We're having another baby," Peggy said, her words muffled by his shoulder.

Peggy felt Daniel's chest jerk with a gasp. "That's wonderful, Peggy! Lord, that's... wonderful!" He was obviously incredibly happy, and Peggy wished she didn't have to be the bearer of bad news. "Why are you crying, Peggy? You've mentioned wanting another..."

"I know, and I do. But... I can't help but think of little Theresa... What if we lose this one, too?"

Daniel paused, before turning his gaze to his wife. He hadn't expected that response - after all, they had Eva now. He had hoped that Peggy's fears would have been chased away with Eva. Of course, now that he and Peg were having another, he realized how foolish that had been. He could feel the familiar fluttering of fear in his chest.

Focusing instead on his wife, Daniel pulled her closer. "We'll do the same as we did last time: fight tooth and nail to prevent it from happening."

* * *

"Hush little baby..." Daniel sang, pacing across one of the large living room of Stark's mansion with Eva cradled against his shoulder with one arm. Hearing the doorknob turn, he watched as Peggy stepped in.

"Hello, Daniel," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "And hello Eva," she continued, pressing a kiss to her daughter's curls.

"How are you feeling?" Daniel asked, trying not to let his worry be to obvious. Peggy was nearing the third month, and so far she had been far more easily worn out than she had been with Theresa or Eva.

"Quiet alright, Daniel. I just needed to get away from Stark and his ego."

Daniel could tell Peggy was lying; her eyes were drooping and she was swaying lightly on her feet.

"Let's get you to a chair..." he murmured, trying to maneuver his wife, his daughter, and himself to the sofa. It took nearly a minute, but he managed to bring the three of them to the destination.

"I hate this," Peggy said quietly, all but collapsing onto the couch, bring her stockinged feet to rest on the leather.

"What?" Daniel asked, levering himself onto the couch with Eva still in his arm.

"All of this... Being so exhausted, so often... Not being able to hold Eva because it 'might strain me'... Watching you struggle with both a toddler and an invalid wife... Take your pick."

"Well, if you want to know what I hate, it's seeing you so rundown. I don't mind taking care of both you and Eva, Peg. I'm just... terrified that something might happen to you or the baby."

"I am, too," Peggy murmured, resting her head on her husband's shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Try to get some rest, Peggy," Daniel murmured, placing Eva on his other side and setting a pillow on the edge, creating a barrier between her and the floor.

"I really aught to go rejoin the other's... Edwin has probably strangled Howard by now. Hell, Anna probably helped..."

"Don't worry about Stark. I think that self-importance of his acts as a shield."

Peggy gave a tired smile, moving her head to Daniel's lap - he was glad she was on the left and didn't have to deal with the prosthetic. Daniel let his left hand start carding through his wife's curls while his right rested gently on Eva's chest.

* * *

When Anna had called to say that Peggy had gone into labor with Theresa, Daniel had been terrified.

This time, it was worse.

He'd been at the office for all of an hour when he got the call. He hadn't wanted to go to work, but something had happened that required more than the Colonel and Thompson. When he'd left the apartment, Angie had been waving Eva's hand in goodbye while Peggy continued to sleep in their bedroom. Daniel had gotten to the office, heard what Thompson and the Colonel knew, and felt himself wishing his wife hadn't made him second in command. He'd just settled at his desk to start making calls when a pale faced Thompson opened his door.

"Sousa, Angie called... She's at the hospital..."

And that was how Daniel found himself sitting by a hospital bed occupied by his wife. He was incredibly thankful for Angie; the actress had taken one look at Daniel before saying she would take Eva home with her to Elliot. Daniel had simply given a manic nod before asking for Peggy's room number.

Daniel didn't pray very often; he'd been so furious with the man after the War that he'd all but refused. He'd eventually accepted God back into his heart, but he still didn't pray nearly as often as his mother would have liked.

Daniel prayed now.

He prayed all of the things he should have prayed before. He thanked God for his wife, his daughter, his life. He prayed to God not to take his wife - Peggy had so much left to do here. He prayed that whatever it was that was affecting her was curable - the thought of watching as his bright and vibrant wife faded away terrified him. He prayed that Eva wouldn't have to grow up without a parent - he knew how hard that was. He prayed that his baby would be safe - that whatever was wearing away at Peggy wasn't hurting their child.

"Daniel...?" A familiar voice rasped. Daniel's head shot up, seeing that his wife was awake.

"Oh, graças a Deus..." Daniel whispered, pressing his lips against his wife's. He could feel tears welling in his eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to care. "Assustou-me... Você me apavorava, amada..." He continued against her lips. "Por favor, não me deixe."

"As beautiful as the language sounds," Peggy said, her voice still breathy, "not understanding what you are saying is far from enjoyable..."

Daniel chuckled, pulling himself away from Peggy. "It was nothing important..."

"You say that, but you tend to save your native language for when you're upset..." Peggy paused, glancing around the room. "Why am I in the hospital?"

* * *

Peggy was sent home a few days later. Dr. Paulson had said she was to stay off her feet; that she would most likely be put on bed rest nearer the birth.

"Good lord, four months of sitting around, reading..." Peggy muttered, settling onto the couch. "This is akin to hell."

"Don't worry," Daniel said, pulling his book of poems off the shelf. "This will have to do for now, but I'll see if I can't sneak home some of the good stuff."

Peggy smiled fondly at the book in his hands; she still could remember reading to him years ago, when they were in Europe and the world at war. "Well... I suppose I can suffer through a few poems." They both paused, smiling at the other and reminiscing.

A knock on the door brought Daniel's attention back to the present. Moving to the door, he smiled as he opened it to see Elliot, Angie, and his Eva.

"Boneca..." Daniel murmured, reaching for his daughter and smiling at her. Eva reached towards her father, making grabbing motions with her hands. "How have you been?"

"Fine for the first few hours," Angie said, her own eyes speaking volumes as she passed the toddler to her father. "Started bawling after that, obviously wondering where you two were. Thank God Elliot got home then; I swear, the man's a baby whisperer. I don't mind it now when we're just babysitting, but knowing my luck he's gonna start begging for one of his own." Angie turned to Peggy, masking her mouth with her hand and whispering loudly. "I'll probably just buy him dog; I need to keep my figure!"

Peggy chuckled at her friends antics, but quickly turned her focus back to her daughter. "How are you, Eva?" She asked, a slight look of pain in her eyes. She gestured for Daniel to join her on the couch, and watched with anticipation as he complied to her wish. Angie moved to the armchair while her husband grabbed the desk chair, moving it towards the coffee table and straddling it.

As soon as Daniel had sat down next to his wife, Eva tried to launch herself at her mother. Daniel only just managed to hold onto her, but that only managed to upset Eva.

"Hush," Peggy soothed, taking her daughters hand. "It's alright, Eva..."

Peggy watched helplessly as her daughter's face turned red. The doctor had told her to avoid lifting her daughter as that might be too strenuous.

"Mama..." Eva muttered, her brow furrowing.

"Daniel..." Peggy said, her eyes flicking to her husbands. She imagined that her face held a similar expression of shock to what she saw on his.

Daniel's face was the first to break into a smile, while his free hand moved to grasp Peggy's. He felt as if his face might split, but he truly didn't care.

"I can't believe it..." Angie whispered, her eyes misting over. She had never imagined that she would be present when Eva spoke her first words. Looking away from the toddler and towards her husband, she gave him a watery grin. "Alright, maybe one..." She murmured.

* * *

Daniel brushed his wife's hair behind her ear gently, his face holding an expression of tenderness.

The nurses had just let Daniel into Peggy's room, smiling at him as she rolled a blue bundle out of the room. She'd even given Daniel a few moments with his new son, before explaining she needed to take him to the nursery. Daniel had watched as the nurse moved back down the hallway.

"Did you have a chance to meet our little Harvey," Peggy asked, her voice a faint whisper.

"I did, and Peg... He's perfect."

"Good... Good..." Peggy was fighting to stay awake.

"Go to sleep, amada…" Daniel murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Go to sleep…"

* * *

 **A.N.**

Translations - please correct me if I'm wrong, I don't mind. I most likely am.

Graças a Deus = Thank God  
Assustou-me... Você me apavorava. = Scared me... You terrified me.  
Amada = Sweetheart  
Por favor, não me deixe. = Please, don't leave me.  
Boneca = Doll or Poppet

* * *

I want to take a moment to give a special shout-out to fellow Peggysous fan, gremlin44. She was instrumental in much of the writing in this; she's a mother and was helpful with... Well, all the mother-y stuff. I have very little maternal instinct, so having a fellow shipper I could bounce ideas off of was very nice. I tend to drive my own mother nuts with the constant character talk...

Not only is gremlin44 a wealth of information, she's also a writer. Since you've reached the end of this fic, I'd like to suggest you check out hers!


End file.
